Fake of Fate
by Shira Nagisa Rire
Summary: Walau sudah berkali kali aku kembali ke masa lalu, mencoba mengubah takdir, tetap saja yang kulihat sama yaitu, kau mati, tersakiti, dan hancur. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah takdir?/chap 2 update / full summary inside/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Walau sudah berkali kali aku kembali ke masa lalu, mencoba mengubah takdir, tetap saja yang kulihat sama, yaitu kau mati, tersakiti, dan hancur. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah takdir? Untuk menyelamatkanmu? Agar kau tak hancur sia sia hanya karena diriku, kumohon lupakan aku agar takdir itu tak terulang lagi! Karena aku tak bisa melihatmu bersedih, tak bisa! Jadi lupakan lah aku!/RnR please!/summary gaje/**

**.**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**Romance x Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

Shira : akuuuu kembali! Summary nya ga banget deh...

Nagisa : yep, kita si duo pemilik imajinasi gede kembali buat fic baru! (fact : Len ngata-ngatain kita imajinasinya gede di ch 4 aishiteru, len!)

Rin : kalian kan udah ngasih tau di ch 4 aishiteru, len!...

Shira : kali ada yang ga tau… )-3-)

Miku : hore.. aku masuk dalam kolom bacotan ini ~~

Nagisa : untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Miku~

Miku : #ngegebukin Nagisa pake negi

Shira : dari pada lama, kita langsung ke tempat pembunuhan!

Len : ga usah ngelawak dehh … =P

Shira : TT_TT Rin baca disclaimer…

Rin : okee…

**Disc :**

**Vocaloid **** Crypton Future Media inc.**

**Kalo vocaloid punya Shira dan Nagisa, pasti bakal ngebuat Rin sama Len ngelakuin****―**

Rin : APA-APAAN INI NASKAH?!

Shira : hehehe ini yang asli #nyodorin kertas naskah

**DISC : Vocaloid **** Crypton Future Media inc.**

**Fic : Shira & Nagisa**

**Warn : Typo (pasti!), OOC, OOT, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan****, Bahasa agak kasar****. Etc**

**.**

**.**

**It's Rin story, not Len, got it?**

**.**

**Fake of Fate**

**.**

**Normal (POV)**

Awal bulan musim semi hampir tiba, kelopak bunga pohon sakura mulai merekah kendati salju tipis masih menempel di dahannya (apa hanya perasaanku, ini mirip puisi?) terlihat seorang anak laki laki tengah berjalan di pinggir sungai yang membawa segenggam bunga bunga kecil berwarna putih kelihatannya umurnya 15 tahun, dia memakai kaus berwarna merah, dan celana panjang hitam. Lalu rambutnya yang berwarna honey blonde yang agak berantakan dikuncir satu. Matanya yang berwarna sapphire blue terlihat sayu seakan dia baru mengalami peristiwa yang sedih, kendati wajah anak ini tampan.

Penampilan Kagene Len memang selalu membuat tetangganya senang dan membuat gadis gadis jatuh cinta, namun dia hampir tak pernah peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Dia hanya peduli pada satu orang yang entah kenapa selalu ada di pikirannya padahal dia tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Len menghabiskan sebagian besar liburannya dengan berkeliaran di jalan jalan, mencari bunga bunga kecil di sepanjang jalan. Dia mencari bunga bunga kecil itu hanya untuk merontokan kelopak nya ke sungai yang sedang dia susuri ini. Setelah mencari cari sesaat, dia menemukan tempat yang menurutnya nyaman di pinggir sungai. Len duduk di situ dan menggulung pipa celana panjangnya, serta melepas sepatu yang ia pakai. Lalu Len masuk ke dalam sungai yang cukup dangkal ini dan berjalan agak ke tengah.

Setelah itu dia diam, menghembuskan napas panjang pelan dan menatap langit musim semi yang baru datang ini. Satu persatu bunga kecil yang dia pegang mulai dirontoki oleh Len kelopaknya. Kelopak bunga itu jatuh ke air dan mengalir mengikuti arah arus sungai. Inilah kesehariannya, sekadar membuang buang waktu sambil beragumen di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak di rumah bukan karna membenci rumahnya, namun karena dia ingin sekali sekali berkeliaran karena saat awal masuk sekolah dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekadar menenangkan pikirannya.

Namun waktu tak berkompromi dengannya, karena sekarang langit mulai berwarna keemasan pertanda sore, telah datang dan itu artinya Len harus pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan malas dia keluar dari sungai, memakai sepatunya dan bergegas pulang. "Tadaima," kata Len ketika sudah sampai di dalam rumah, bukan rumah sebenarnya tapi mansion, karena keluarganya itu keluarga orang kaya "Okaeri, Len sama" jawab para pelayan rumahku yang berderet di pintu masuk "Hm," kataku sebagai jawaban. Len lalu berjalan ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Langsung saja dia masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

**Len (POV)**

Setelah menutup pintu kamarku, langsung saja aku menjatuhkan diriku ke karpet, Kulirik kalenderku, "Dua hari lagi aku kembali bersekolah setelah liburan musim dingin, dan aku akan segera bertemu dengannya, eh? Apaan sih Len, ko kamu malah mikirin dia sih?!" Gumamku sambil berguling guling di karpet dengan wajah yang agak merah. "Argh! Kenapa jadi aku jatuh cinta? What?! Aku mikirin dia lagi sihh!" kataku keras, nah untung nya aku sendirian jadi ga dikatain orang gila. "….. kenapa ya dia selalu ada di bayang bayangku?" gumamku "LEN! JANGAN MIKIRIN DIA!" teriakku kesal sekaligus malu ke pada diriku sendiri.

**Skip Time 2 hari **

Hari yang kutunggu tunggu sudah tiba! Ini hari di mana nanti aku ngeliat wajahnya yang imut, dan cantik itu lagi! "TIIIDDAAKK!" teriakku ketika memikirkan dia lagi. Berusaha melupakan dia, aku bergegas memakai seragam sekolah, yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, blazer hitam dengan bordiran perak, dasi berwarna perak, dan celana panjang kotak kotak berwarna ungu gelap. Lalu aku langsung bergegas turun ke lantai satu, di lantai satu aku disambut oleh pelayanku yang namanya Nero Kitaro, dia punya rambut dan mata berwarna emas. "Len-sama, anda mau sarapan?" tanyanya "Tidak, ah nanti saja di sekolah," jawabku "Baiklah kalau begitu Len-sama mau diantar ke sekolah?" Tanya Nero lagi "…mm.. aku naik sepedah saja deh, tak usah di antar, aku berangkat ya!" kataku lalu bergegas ke pintu "Hati hati Len-sama!" teriak Nero saat aku sudah di luar.

Kunaiki sepeda ku, dan langsung menggoesnya menuju ke sekolah. Ketika aku sedang menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahku, aku melihat seorang gadis, **gadis itu! **Namanya Rin Kagamine, rambut pendeknya dan matanya sama denganku, dia memakai pita besar di kepalanya yang entah bagaimana caranya, menempel dengan kuat di kepalanya, dan dia sedang berjalan membawa setumpuk kertas di pelukannya, menggendong tas dengan gantungan orange, dan memakai seragam sekolahku, yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, blazer hitam dengan bordiran perak, dasi berwarna perak, dan rok kotak kotak berwarna ungu cerah. Aku menyeringai dan menambah kecepatanku, lalu saat aku bersebelahan dengannya dengan sengaja kudorong dia sampai terjatuh "Ahh!" serunya kaget "Minggir kau, ngalangin jalan saja!" bentakku, ketika aku sudah cukup jauh darinya, aku menengok ke belakang dan kulihat dia masih terduduk di jalan ditemani setumpuk kertas yang ikut jatuh tadi, bertebaran di jalan, dia sedang memegangi kakinya yang lecet mungkin? Lalu berteriak kepadaku "SIALAN KAU, KAGENE!"

Setelah aku sampai di sekolah dan sudah memarkirkan sepedaku aku bergegas ke kelasku 9B, sambil menyeringai, kau tanya kenapa aku menyeringai? Itu karena berhasil mengerjain Rin Kagamine yang tadi itu. _'Kau bodoh Len, kau membuatnya menderita lagi!' _bisik seseorang di kupingku, langsung saja aku kaget, kutengok ke belakang namun tak ada siapapun yang cukup dekat untuk membisikiku. Mencoba tak memikirkannya, aku lalu menuju ke kelasku. "Ohayo Len~" sapa seorang 'cewek' yang duduk di sebelahku, sambil tersenyum 'manis' saat aku sudah duduk di bangkuku "Ohayo, Lui.." balasku ke 'cewek' itu, namanya Hibiki Lui, rambutnya berwarna choco cream, dan matanya berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Nah kalian pasti tau kan kalo gender Lui itu apa? Lalu kenapa aku nyebut dia 'cewek', kalian juga udah tau kan? Jadi ga usah ku jelasin ya..

"Eh si Lenny-**pyon** udah dateng~ selamat datang **tuan muda** **shota**~" kata seorang seseorang dibelakangku yang kata kata nya diberi penekanan sengaja untuk menyindirku, "Kau juga shota tau, Piko!" seruku sebal, nah yang satu ini namanya Piko Utatane, rambutnya berwarna silver dan matanya sebelah azure sebelah lagi emerald. Aku, Lui, dan Piko adalah sahabat, karena satu alasannya yaitu, sesama shota. "Ohayo, semua~" oh tidak **gadis itu** datang. Kau tau apa yang kumaksudkan?(engga, ga tau =p) Si Kagamine Rin sialan datang, kenapa aku benci sama dia? Itu karena dia, yang dulunya sahabat dekatku, melukai orang yang dari dulu kusukai, dan ku-cintai (Shira : hah ku cin-**tai**? Maksud lu, suka lu tai-in Len?) orang itu, adalah yang kupikirin dari kemaren. Nah itu alasannya aku benci sama dia. "Ohayo…" kata seorang gadis di depan pintu. Ah! Itu dia, Tei Suzumu! (jangan teken back dulu, belom tentu pairnya Len x Tei!) Rambutnya berwarna putih bersih, lalu matanya berwarna ruby, dia itu menurutku imut banget dehh. Teng Teng Jger! (?) Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, lalu para murid langsung buru buru duduk di kursi masing masing. Guru kami pun masuk, namanya Luka Megurine-sensei alias guru killer. Pelajaran pun dimulai…

**SKIP Time**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi aku dengan malasnya menguap lebar lebar, dan kebetulan ada Tei yang masih duduk di bangkunya, jadi aku bisa mandangin dia bentar dehh… "Hei, Len…" kata Piko yang entah kenapa memandangku dengan sebal. "Apa?" tanyaku "Ngeliatin, Tei mulu nih ye," ejek Lui yang entah kenapa sekali ini mukanya ga shota namun serius dan harus kuakui cool. "Emang kenapa? Ga suka aja," balasku, kulihat Piko dan Lui sembunyi sembunyi bertukar pandang penuh dengan arti. "Kenapa sih? Salah satu dari kalian suka sama Tei emangnya?" tanyaku yang agak kesal "Tidak, kami benci, amat sangat benci," kata Piko sengit sambil mendelik ke arah Tei, lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya diikuti oleh Lui yang cemberut, pergi ke luar kelas. Aku hanya memandang bingung pintu kelas di mana Piko dan Lui lenyap. Mereka kenapa sih? Batinku. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengikuti jejak mereka, keluar kelas.

Namun di tengah jalan aku berpaspasan dengan Rin Kagamine, langsung saja aku memelototinya, dia yang sadar dengan keberadaan ku juga ikut membelalak kepadaku "Apa maksudmu, tentang yang tadi pagi Kagene Len?!" bentaknya "Siapa suruh kau ngalangin jalan?" bentakku juga "OH! Jadi kau kira itu jalanmu ya **shota?**" Hina nya kepadaku "Diam kau cewek kasar," hina ku kepada dia "Ha! Masih kepikiran tentang itu rupanya, tuan muda?!" caci Kagamine ke padaku "Memangnya siapa coba yang ga kepikiran, kalo orang yang dicintainya dilukain?!" teriakku kepada dia "Tei, Tei, Tei, biarkan saja ku lukai dia, aku tak menyesal sama sekali, ngapain merasa bersalah ke orang sok tau kaya gitu?" caci dia lagi, "Tei, bukan orang sok tau! Kau yang sok tau, anak gila!" teriakku "Diam kau, kau tak tau apa apa kan? Kau tak tau apa yang TERJADI!" jeritnya "CEWEK GILA!" teriakku "KAU SENDIRI, ONGGOKAN KOTORAN KELELAWAR TAK BERGUNA!" balasnya

"SINTING!"

"SHOTA AJA BAWEL!"

"SOK MANIS PAKE PITA JELEK!"

"ANAK MANJA!"

"TUKANG NGELUKAIN ORANG!"

"DASAR TUAN MUDA, GAMPANG NGAMBEK!"

"KAU, SOK KAYA PUTRI!"

"LU SOK KAYA PANGERAN, LU PIKIR MUKA PANTAT PANCI LU TU BAGUS APA?"

"DARI PADA LU?! GA PUNYA GLAMOUR!"

"PACAR LU TUH YANG GA PUNYA GLAMOUR!"

"CEWEK BIADAP!"

"MANUSIA CAMPURAN, KERUMUNAN KECOAK, TURUNAN KOTOR, MUKA DUA! **ITU SEMUA ADA DI TEI YANG LU SUKAIN, LU JUGA SAMA AJA SAMA DIA!**"

"GUA **BUNUH** LU!"

"BUNUH SAJA! EMANG LU PUNYA KEKUATAN APA? KEKUATAN TUAN MUDA SHOTA YANG **MANJA**?!"

Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, tanganku mencekik leher cewek biadap itu "LEN, JANGAN LEN!" teriak seseorang yang lalu menarikku kebelakang menyebabkan tanganku melepas cekikan yang kuberikan ke cewek sialan itu, kutengok ke belakang dan ternyata Lui, Piko, temennya tu cewek biadap, Miku Hatsune sama Rui Kirako yang nahan aku ngebunuh tu sialan! "Lepasin gua, LEPASIN!" teriakku "LEN! PIKIR DONG, LU TU COWOK!" bentak Lui "BIARIN AJA! GUA MAU NGEBUNUH TU SIALAN!" Teriakku lagi "Terus kalo lu ngebunuh Rin, emang masalah selesai gitu? Engga! Malah lu di penjara!" bentak Piko "Rin, kau pergilah," kata Miku. Si sialan itu mendengus, lalu melempar pandangan menghina kepadaku dan pergi. Piko dan Lui melepaskanku "Len, tenangkan dirimu!" seru Rui "ENGGA GUA GA MAU NENANGIN DIRI!" teriakku marah "Kalau begitu kau bodoh! Kita ini deket ruang guru tau! kau mau masuk kasus?!" bentak Miku "Baik!" bentakku dengan amarah memuncak "Yeah, oke? Sekarang kita ke kantin!" kata Lui dengan suram "Woke, let's go!" kata Miku, baru saja aku mau pergi ngikutin Rin untuk mengeluarkan amarahku, Lui, Rui, dan Piko langsung memegangi lenganku dengan erat "Kau pikir kau bisa pergi?" ancam Miku, diiringi dengan aura gelap yang muncul dari 3 orang yang memegangiku. Akupun pasrah ditarik oleh mereka.

"Nah, oke, apa masalahmu?" kata Lui setelah aku 'diculik' dan 'disandera' "Dia, menghinaku," gertakku (lha? Bukannya lu duluan Len, yang ngebuat Rin jatoh?) "Lalu? Kalian juga sering hina dulu, tapi akhirnya malah ketawa, bukannya mau bunuh orang!" kata Miku sambil mendelik kepadaku "Dia menghina Tei!" bentakku "So, what the big problem dud? Kita tau kau suka sama Tei, tapi jadi pacarnya aja belumkan? Terus ngapain tersinggung?" kata Piko dengan tenang "Dia juga begitu, kalau orang yang dia suka di hina!" kataku marah. Sekali lagi kulihat Piko bertukar pandang penuh arti, bukan cuman dengan Lui, tapi dengan Miku dan Rui. "Kau tak tau dan tak akan percaya siapa orang yang Rin suka." Kata Rui pelan "Memangnya siapa yang dia suka?" kataku sebal "… kami tak mau beri tau, kalau kau mau tau tanya sendiri padanya!" kata Lui ogah ogahan "Lalu apa? Yang ada aku malah dapat luka parah!" kataku "Dan, yep kau benar." Jawab Rui. "Nah kalau begitu tolong balikin bola basket ini ke gudang olahraga ya," kata Miku yang entah sejak kapan memegang bola basket. "Hah?" tanggapku "Kau dengar kata kataku, sekarang cepat pergi!" kata Miku galak. Langsung saja aku pergi ke gudang olah raga yang berada di belakang sekolah.

**Normal (POV)**

"Semoga, kali ini Len sadar, kalau dia itu telah menyakiti Rin," kata Miku ketika Len sudah hilang dari pandangan "Ya, semoga… harus kuakui ide ini lumayan …" kata Lui "Tapi, kalau Len malah mau ngebunuh Rin lagi gimana? Atau tidak Rin sedang tak ada di sana bagaimana?" kata Rui murung "… kita mata matai saja Len biar kalo Len mau ngebunuh Rin, kita bisa mencegahnya. Lalu, Rin pasti ada di sana setelah gontok gontokan (bahasa apa ini?) sama Len, dan pasti sedang menangis…" sahut Piko "Oh, aku sungguh benci… tampaknya 'si perusak cinta orang' datang tuh.." kata Lui menunjuk Tei bersama teman temannya "Kita pergi saja yuk.." ajak Rui "Oke kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" kata Miku mengakhiri 'rapat penting' (baca : rapat gaje) ini.

**Len (POV)**

Setelah Miku menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan bola basket, aku langsung berjalan pelan sambil menggerutu ke gudang olahraga. Namun saat aku sedang mengitari taman dan mau membelok ke tikungan arah gudang olahraga aku mendengar isakan tangis seseorang, hah? H-hantu? Kuintip halaman belakang sekolah. Dan yang kulihat adalah …. Rin Kagamine sedang menangis? Dia langsung ke sini setelah Miku suruh pergi? Berarti aku yang sudah membuatnya menangis?! Hatiku mencelos walau bagaimanapun juga seorang Len Kagene, tak akan tega membuat gadis menangis, walaupun itu musuhnya sendiri! Oh apa yang harus kulakukan? _'Kaulihat, Len? Kau menghancurkannya lagi! Dan kita harus mulai dari awal lagi!' _bisik seseorang di kupingku, lagi.

**Omake**

Shira : … pret, gaje amat ==

Miku : atuh ngapain kau publish?

Len : ko aku dibikin jadi ngelukain hati Rin sih?

Nagisa : terserah yang buat cerita~

Piko : ini fic pairingnya Tei x Len?

Nagisa + Shira : bukkkkkaaaaannn

Lui : terus kenapa di setting Len suka ma Tei?

Shira : buat nambah sensasi…

Rin : hah? Ngomong ngomong, kata katanya kasar – kasar tuhh

Nagisa : biarin… bagaimana pun juga, REVIIEEEWW YA!

All : Review, if you wanna **to read the next chapter**, ignore when you wanna this fic **deleted!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review…**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing masih rahasia~**

**.**

**.**

**Update cepet kalo review 5 up, di bawahnya lammmaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir!**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Walau sudah berkali kali aku kembali ke masa lalu, mencoba mengubah takdir, tetap saja yang kulihat sama, yaitu kau mati, tersakiti, dan hancur. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah takdir? Untuk menyelamatkanmu? Agar kau tak hancur sia sia hanya karena diriku, kumohon lupakan aku agar takdir itu tak terulang lagi! Karena aku tak bisa melihatmu bersedih, tak bisa! Jadi lupakan lah aku!/RnR please!/summary gaje/**

**.**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**Romance x Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : sorry update nya lama, kita setiap mau update error terus… tapi akhirnya selama berbulan bulan bisa juga :D**

**Nagisa : **soryyyyy lama banget kita ga muncul TT_TT

**Shira : **iya sorry banget yaa..

**Len :** udah ah lama, reviewnya ada banyak tuh!

**Shira : **Len, berbohong itu ga baik tau!

**Rin : **ga bohong kok, liat aja!

**Nagisa : ** eh beneran! Yaudah bales review dulu deh..

**-Reichan Hiyukeitashi**

Hahaha, iya ini emang gaje.. XD

Len : aku ga sensi tau!

Makasih ya udah ngereview :D

**-Chinatsu Kinoshita**

Makasih udah bilang ceitanya perfect sugoi exelent :3

Iya Rin suka ama Len, soal yang bisikin Len itu masih rahasia XD

Maaf ya chapter ini ga update kilat ...

Makasih buat review, fav dan follow nya yaa :D

**-alice**

Ahh, Shira bingung mau ngomong apa dengan yang ini..

Pas baca summary Homura Akemi banget? Jauh ko, kan di sini

Ga ada yang jadi mahou shoujo terus kan Homura ga berusaha

Buat Madoka ngelupain dirinya... O_O

Makash udah nge review.. :D

**-Guest**

Sorry baru update sekarang...

Soal Tei nanti di kasih tau di Rin POV pas hap chap terakhir.. XD

Makasih buat nge review :D

** .100**

Maksih buat udah tertarik banget... XD

Ga papa ko silent reader juga.. :3

Iya Len emang songong hajar aja! Len: hiyyaa

Sorry lanjutnya lama..

Makasih udah nge review :D  
**-Kiriko Alicia**

Iya Rin nangis kan, hajar tuh si Len biar koid! XD

Tau nih si Len malah suka sama Tei, -_- Len: lha orang yang ngebuat nya aja siapa

Kayak nya Rin di sini bakal diambi orang lain.. abis Len nya gitu Len: lagi lagi aku

Makasih udah nge review :D

**-Billa Neko**

Tenang nanti pasti Rin x Len ko XD

Sorry update nya lama banget...

Makasih udah nge review :D

**-Furika Himayuki**

Ahhh shira mau dibunuh... XD

Hehehe sorry update nya lamaaaa

Makasih udah nge review:D

**-sekar maeda**

Maafkan shira dan nagisa karena update nya lamaaa

Makasih udah nge review:D

**Shira : **oke kita langsung ke cerita!

**DISC : Vocaloid **** Crypton Future Media inc.**

**Fic : Shira & Nagisa**

**Warn : Typo (pasti!), OOC, OOT, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan****, Bahasa agak kasar****. Etc**

**Kalo gak suka, teken back aja ga usah ngehina!**

**.**

**It's Rin story, not Len, got it?**

**.**

**Fake of Fate**

**.**

**Len (POV)**

'_Kaulihat, Len? Kau menghancurkannya lagi! Dan kita harus mulai dari awal lagi!' _bisik seseorang di kupingku, lagi. Tiba tiba kepalaku berdenyut keras, dan menyebabkan aku hampir jatuh. "Siapa di sana?!" seru Rin tiba tiba, langsung saja aku berbalik biar ga kelihatan dia."Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak boleh berada di sini?" kata, bukan aku melainkan seseorang di balik pohon di dekat Rin. "Tidak kau tak boleh berada di sini!" bentak Rin, Setelah kuintip lagi ternyata yang ada di balik pohon itu Kaito Shion dia kakak kelasku, Namun dia ga pernah nunjukin teladan yang baik ke adik adik kelasnya. Ngapain dia di sini? "Aih, Rinney jahat deh.. aku kan ke sini buat kamu," rayu nya. Ha? Dia barusan ngerayu Rin? Kurang hajar! Eh? Kenapa aku malah mikirin Rin? Idih, jijai! "Siapa sih, lu?" bentak Rin dengan nada tajam sedingin es sambil menghapus air matanya. Ha rasain tuh Shion! "Siapa? Aku kan kekasihmu~" kata si Shion sambil berjalan ke Rin. "Oh, jadi aku kekasihmu ya?" bentak Rin dengan nada tinggi "Iya~" jawab Shion "Dalam mimpi buruk lo setan!" seru Rin lalu nendang tulag kering si Shion itu sampe, orang yang di tendang rubuh.

"Jangan berani berani lu ngedeketin gua, setan!" hina Rin lalu berbalik dan menuju ke tempat ku sedang bersembunyi. Waduh gawat! Bisa mati aku, kaburrr! Dan langsung saja aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah kantin di mana aku berada sebelumnya. Tapi...

"EIT-EIT-EIT! AWAASS!"

"WAAA!"

DESH! GDUBRAK!

Nah saudara saudara ada rombongan orang bodoh yang menghalangiku yang sedang lari tanpa bisa ngerem ini, dan akhirnya nabrak deh... terus jatohnya pake ke guling guling di tanah lagi.

"Aduh lu pada ngapain sih?!" kata ku kepada orang yang tadi ketabrak dengan ku, yang rupanya mereka itu si Piko, Lui, Miku, sama Rui. "eh Len!" seru Piko salah tingkah sambil ngelirik lirik Lui yang tengkurep di sebelahnya.

"Piko,"

"Hah?"

"Lu maho ya?"

"APAAN SIH LU?!"

Teriak Piko langsung bangun dan langsung ngejambak rambut ku.

"Aduh – aduh, apaan sih?! Woi! SAKIT!"

"Siapa yang maho kemoceng?"

"Adawww, abis lu pake ngelirik lirik Lui segala pake salah tingkah lagi!"

"Ngelirik bukan berarti suka tau bego!"

Sementara itu Lui, Miku, dan Rui terbahak bahak sambil guling guling di tanah, bukannya nolongin ini mah malah ketewa dasar.

"Kalian ngapain ?" Tanya sebuah suara diikuti oleh aura hitam yang pekat. Ku tengok ke belakang dan ternyata.

.

.

.

Rin.

.

.

.

Yang menatap kami dengan glare nya yang seram kayak hantu. "Eits, halo dan selamat tinggal!" ucap Piko dan Lui bersama sama secara tiba tiba, dan langsung menyergabku dan membawa ku lari.

.

.

.

"Hah,hah, hah, k- kalian ngapain sih?" tanyaku terengah engah setelah jarakku dengan tempat yang tadi 2 lantai. "Mencegah terjadinya gunung meletus," jawab Piko sambil menarik nafas dalam dalam. Aku diam saja mendengar jawaban Piko, yang sebenarnya sebenarnya untuk menyindirku. "Eh, eh, temen temen," celetuk Lui tiba tiba "Hah?" gumam Piko "Hah, heh, hoh, kita bolos yuk hari ini!" seru Lui "APA?!" teriakku dan Piko keceplosan. "Ihh biarin, ayo bolos yuk~" kata Lui dengan gampangnya dan langsung menarik ku dengan Piko yang masih melongo, padahal ini kan hari pertama sekolah abis liburan lama masa langsung bolos? Lagian juga Lui kan murid teladan yang bego— eh maksudnya pinter. Argumen ku di dalam pikiran ku.

Tanpa ku sadari tiba tiba kita sudah ada di atap sekolah yang modelnya di cor, jadi bisa diinjek injek, ga langsung genteng. (ngejelasin nya gaje banget ya?) "Ngapain ke sini Lui sayang?" kata Piko yang dimaksudkan untuk bercanda. "HA!" seruku nunjuk Piko. "Apaan?" kata Piko "Lu maho udah ketawan!" seru ku dengan penuh kemenangan. "Len, jadi maksud lu gua uke gitu?" kata Lui dengan suara imut manisnya yang berbahaya, diiringi dengan aura gelap.

.

.

"WAAAAA!"

.

.

**SKIP TIME PULANG SEKOLAH**

Nah teman teman, sekarang aku dengan 2 orang sahabatku berhasil mengambil tas kami yang berada di kelas tanpa ketahuan guru, jadi ga dapet hukuman dehh. Sekarang kita sedang berjalan santai di halaman depan sekolah. "Nah sampai sini dulu ya, bye bye shota, USB!" seru Lui yang dijemput di depan sekolah. Enak banget sih dia.."Bye bye USB.." kataku menuju sepeda ku "Bye, shota," jawab Piko yang berjalan lurus ke jalan raya. Setelah menaikki sepedaku, aku langsung saja ngebut ke rumah, kenapa? Aku bukan anak rumahan tapi, aku pulang buat mikirin dia sendirian di kamar. EH!

Nah sukses Len Kagene yang sedang menaiki sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi ini, hampir saja menabrak tiang listrik gara gara mikirin yang ga penting lagi! Ga penting? Sebenernya penting sih...

JDUAK!

"WAHHH!"

.

.

"Ugh ugh, adah bego banget sih lu Len, di bilangin jangan bengong malah bengong..." gumamku kepada diriku sendiri, sambil mengelus ngelus jidatku. Nah ini akibatnya gara gara mikirin orang lain pas lagi naik sepeda di jalan, akhirnya jidat pake kejedot papan iklan yang pendek terus jatoh pula, makanya fokus ke jalan! (yang di atas itu pengalaman Shira lhoo) "Ugh..." gumamku berusaha bangkit.

.

.

.

"AWWAAASSS !"

.

.

.

CIIITT! DESH! DZING! BRUUKK!

.

.

.

(Nagisa : aduh susah nih jelasinnya gimana yang terjadi) "A-ahh.." rintih seorang gadis yang suaranya manis. Lalu ada aroma yang familiar yang rasanya dulu sangat kusukai. Aku merasa sakit di pinggang dan di punggung dan tubuhku seperti ada yang menimpa. Tadi itu aku sempat melihat kilatan perak, lalu sekelebat cahaya kuning, apa itu ya? Aku membuka mataku perlahan yang pertama kulihat itu kuning, dan biru, yang muncul hilang muncul hilang lalu lama lama lebih jelas. Dan baru kusadari bahwa warna kuning itu sebutulnya warna rambut dan lebih tepatnya bukan kuning namun honey blonde. Lalu yang biru hilang muncul itu rupanya mata yang berkedip kedip dan lebih tepatnya lagi bukan biru tapi sapphire blue. I-ini kan, tunggu tak mungkin... hei ini bohong kan?

Nah sepertinya tadi ada yang sedang naik sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak sepedaku menyebabkan sepedaku dengan sepedanya terpental lalu aku dengan dia.. well yang pasti mukaku udah merah banget, posisiku tertimpa di bawah dan salah satu tanganku di gunakan untuk menjaga agar tetap seimbang dan tanganku yang satu lagi tanpa sengaja memeluk pinggang gadis yang tengah duduk di perutku, yang sedang memeluk leherku. Hampir tak ada jarak di wajah kami. Keningku dengan keningnya menempel dan hidungku juga menempel dengan miliknya, lalu yang lebih gawat lagi tinggal satu cm lagi bibir ku menyatu dengan bibirnya. Dan yang lebih super duper gawatnya lagi yang tengah kupeluk dan hampir kucium itu...

.

.

.

.

**Rin. Titik ga pake koma**

.

.

.

.

"_Lanjutkan Len! Sebelum semuanya hancur!" _bisik suara itu **lagi**.

**OMAKE**

Shira: halo, semua akhirnya chap ini selesai..

Len: jangan telat update lagi ya shira..

Shira: iya iya sorry..

Rin: shira nanti fic mu lama lama digacul (?) lho sama orang laen...

Shira: iya Rin tenang...

Piko: ko aku diejek maho mulu sih?

Nagisa: biar lucu aja..

Lui: nanti aku yang jadi uke tau!

Miku: sue =P

Shira: ah sudahlah, REVIIIEW YAAA...!

ALL: REVIEW PLEASE!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review…**

**.**

**.**

**Kerasa romance nya ga sih?**

**Chap depan nanti di kasih sedikit info siapa yang bisikin Len**

**.**

**.**

**Update cepet kalo review 5 up, di bawahnya lammmaaa, tapi tergantung servernya..**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir!**

.

.


End file.
